Complicate It
by Semjaza
Summary: The blonde demoness was little more than a clockwork doll. Lady was intrigued. Trish x Lady femslash. Mature content, yuri, pwp, lemon.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own DMC or any of its characters, 'cause if I did I'd fix Lady's boobs and give her back her scars. (Yeah, wtf DMC4?) Oh, and there'd be more swearing, lol. Rated M for language, violence, kind of rough sex, light bondage, and femslash (as in girl-on-girl action). PWP. Possible OOC-ness for Trish and Lady. Title is from the song by Tapping the Vein. This almost had a plot... but then it kind of devolved into smut. Oops.

Preamble: DMC needs more femslash. So I thought I'd try to write some. This is an experiment, and you know, lots of experiments fail. :D So, um, flame away, lol.

* * *

Complicate It

The woman leaning over her was a monster, and Lady had no problem with calling her that. She'd often wondered why Dante let this _thing_ into his home, even if she did wear the guise of his dearly departed mother. Dante claimed that Trish had proven her humanity; she was able to shed tears. All Lady could think of at this moment was that crocodiles were capable of crying, too.

She didn't quite comprehend how she'd come to be in this position. Well, she grasped the physics of it: demonic strength was demonic strength, whether it flowed through the form of a man or a woman. And added to a natural viciousness and inborn capacity for artful violence, the young huntress entirely understood how Trish had simply grabbed her shirt and slammed her onto the rough wooden floor of the Devil May Cry office.

Lady just didn't know why she'd let her.

It wasn't as though Trish was an exceptionally powerful demoness. Lady had utterly annihilated dozens of creatures stronger than the blonde who now straddled her. Some of them had even been scarier, as well. A few well-placed bullets would've taken care of this bitch in an instant. She could've broken Trish's perfect black-nailed fingers before the woman had even touched her.

She hadn't, though. She'd even approached her first, stalking across the office to where the leather-clad ice-queen sat casually on Dante's battered desk. Lady hated how Trish wouldn't even look up to acknowledge her presence. The demoness had remained seated, sharpening a pair of slender, double-edged knives. Lady figured Dante just kept the woman around as eye-candy. Trish was too cold-hearted for the Son of Sparda's taste, she reasoned, even with her electric charms.

But Lady had been intrigued by the blonde, a sort of sick fascination. She wondered what it must be like to know you'd been created out of flame and hatred and let loose upon the world like some clockwork creature. An unreal manikin, a doll in the shape of a devil, bait for a trap or the trap itself, Lady couldn't tell. All she knew was that she'd reached out to touch the woman, demanding that Trish notice her, and watched as the blonde reacted with exquisite and well-honed reflexes. Lady hadn't even tried to stop her. She squirmed a bit under the demoness, uncomfortable on the hard floor but delighted that Trish was willing to play. The lithe woman looked down on her with frozen blue eyes, the faintest smile beginning to touch her full lips.

"What are you starting here, Lady?" she purred, drawing out the huntress' name seductively.

"What do you think, Trish?" Lady grinned, trying to ignore the ringing in her ears from where her head had collided with the floor. "Wanna fight?"

Trish ran a manicured finger over Lady's cheek, studying her closely. "I know you don't like me, but you can't keep your eyes off me. I don't understand."

"Demons never do," Lady laughed, unkindly. She looked Trish right in the eye and waited for her reaction.

It came in the form of what seemed like eight-hundred volts, give or take. Pain shot through Lady's lean frame, her long legs scrambling for purchase against the wooden floor. She bit through her bottom lip to keep from screaming, her fingernails digging into her palms and drawing blood.

"Bitch," she snarled, gasping for breath. Trish remained seated on her waist, looking nonplussed. Her elegant hands nimbly unbuttoned Lady's shirt, then reached around the other and unclipped the huntress' bra. She tugged off both garments, her fingertips sliding over warm flesh, leaving the young woman exposed. Lady folded her arms across her breasts defensively. Trish smirked.

"I have an idea, pet. Let's play a game. Upstairs, though. I hate interruptions." The demoness rose gracefully to her feet and walked away, swaying her hips. Her long blonde hair flowed almost to her waist. She went up the steps without sparing Lady a glance.

Lady thought about shooting her.

Eventually, she raked her fingers through her dark, frazzled hair and wiped the blood from her lips. Something about this woman drove her crazy. She lusted after the demoness, and at the same time wanted to cleanse the earth of such a monstrosity. Lady waited until the last of the tremors had left her body before trying to stand up. She abandoned her clothing where it had fallen and followed after her quarry.

* * *

Trish threw her down onto the bed with enough force that the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Before Lady could retaliate, the demoness grabbed both her hands and bound them above her head with a belt. Lady yanked against the bindings, still a little dizzy from her earlier electroshock "therapy."

"You're almost too easy," Trish laughed, mocking the struggling woman. Lady kicked her hard in the stomach, but the blonde did little more than take a step back. She didn't even seem to feel it, and that just pissed Lady off more. She aimed another kick at the woman, but this time Trish merely grasped her foot and pulled off her combat boot and sock. "Hold still and I'll get the other ones. I'm all about symmetry," Trish murmured, glancing at Lady's mismatched eyes.

Lady growled. Trish ducked another kick and continued to strip her, removing the other boot and sock. The demoness lost count of how many holstered pistols she'd unclipped and set aside. She carefully tugged off the huntress' black skirt, leaving her wearing only a pair of thin, red panties. "That's funny. I'd always pictured you as going commando." Trish ran her fingers over the cloth.

"In a skirt? You've lived with Dante too long," Lady muttered, arching into the touch. Trish moved her hand in slow circles, pressing hard. Heat shot to Lady's groin, the sensation almost electric.

"Are you calling me a pervert?" The demoness snorted, abruptly pulling the panties down over Lady's hips and discarding them onto the bedroom floor. Her hands slid up Lady's scarred legs teasingly, pushing them apart. Lady gasped, her nipples hardening with arousal. Trish reached up to pinch one, then moved away.

She stripped herself of her leather clothes quickly and carelessly, ignoring Lady's hungry gaze. It wasn't as though Trish cared. She was as comfortable naked as she was clothed; her entire being centered in her body. It mattered little to her whether or not she had a soul. She was practically immortal anyway.

The demoness opened the door to her closet, knowingly giving Lady a great view of her ass. She picked up a small box and carried it back to the bed. Lady was looking antsy. The huntress tugged against the belt, wriggling against the sheets. Her pale flesh, crisscrossed with scars from years of hunting demons, looked utterly delicious.

"Someone's impatient." Trish sat down on the bed, eyeing the other woman. "You want to be fucked, don't you?" The blonde woman leaned closer and licked at Lady's nipples. She latched onto one and sucked hard, too hard, making the huntress thrash in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Trish grabbed a fistful of Lady's hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to show throat. The demoness left a trail of hard, bruising kisses along the other woman's neck, catching the flesh in her teeth and leaving bite marks. She squeezed Lady's breasts, making sure it hurt. The huntress moaned.

Trish raked her fingernails down Lady's taut belly before slipping them inside her. She rubbed at the swollen clit slow and hard, her other hand still punishing Lady's heavy breasts. Their bodies fit together nicely, a mix of graceful curves and soft skin that hid smooth muscle. The brown-haired woman bucked under her, panting.

"More," she pleaded, desperate. Lady felt like she was coming undone. She was hot and wet and slick, craving sensation. Her body was rebelling against her, no longer under her control.

Trish smirked, reaching into the box and pulling out a large sextoy. It was hard and ridged, the rubber material unyielding in her grip. "I was never too interested in this one. Cock just isn't my thing. But all these ribs on it might feel lovely inside you."

"It's too big. It'll hurt. Just use your mouth, princess," Lady snarled, moving herself against Trish's hand.

The demoness hid her amusement, continuing to massage Lady's clit. She placed the toy at the young woman's entrance to tease her. Lady glared at her and started to move away.

"Well, look at you. Hot and bothered, all tied up, and still trying to be in control. You know, I could just leave you like this. Maybe Dante would find you. I could write a nice little note, add a bit of ribbon, and then I wouldn't even have to buy him anything for Christmas." The gleam in Trish's eyes was utterly wicked. She crawled up Lady's body, offering her own breasts to the huntress' warm mouth. Lady bit her for the Dante comment, but immediately ran her tongue over the sensitive skin to soothe it. Trish hummed contentedly, grinding on Lady's hipbone.

The demoness pulled away again to look at the panting young woman before her. Lady was flushed, her hair was mussed, and her eyes promised that as soon as she got her hands free, Trish was going to get it for teasing her. The blonde found the toy again, pressing the head against the huntress' clit for a moment before shoving the first six inches of it into her.

Lady screamed at the penetration, tossing her head back and thrashing against the sheets. The toy filled her tight pussy, its thickness bruising her. She clenched around it involuntarily, legs trembling. Trish moved with her, not letting Lady throw her off. She rhythmically thrust the toy in hard, thrilled by Lady's gasps and moans. Lady's breath hitched, and she cried out when Trish forced the toy deeper, again and again.

The demoness left the rigid toy inside Lady, grabbing the huntress' knees and pushing them further apart. She pinned them to the bed, watching as Lady, despite her flexibility, squirmed in discomfort. The huntress felt genuinely exposed in front of the blonde.

"So," Trish purred. "What shall we do now, pet?"

Lady was barely coherent, her slick pussy filled by the toy, its hard ridges making her tremble. Her clit throbbed painfully. She could hardly think, let alone say something. The demoness was obviously a bit of a sadist, watching her with those icy blue eyes. Her legs ached, and her hands were going numb. She sneered at the blonde woman above her.

Trish leaned down, biting at Lady's breasts before leaving a trail of kisses down the lithe woman's body. Lady keened a little, growing desperate for release. The demoness kissed lower, sliding her tongue over the huntress' swollen clit.

"Fuck," Lady gasped, finding her voice. Trish's unnatural strength held her in place while the demoness' hot mouth pleasured her. The brunette moaned at the intense sensations, her cries rising in volume. Trish's slick tongue flicked over her, a tickle of electricity against her most intimate place sending her over the edge. Lady shrieked and came hard, her body arching against the demoness.

Trish laughed delightedly, reaching up to free Lady's hands. The huntress was still breathing heavily; she pulled the toy from herself with a quiet gasp. Lady rubbed at her sore wrists, her mismatched eyes sweeping over Trish's glorious nude form. The blonde woman was unreal looking; lovely but artificial. Crafted from flame, and shaped into a beautiful and monstrous clockwork doll.

The demoness cupped Lady's face, disturbing her thoughts. She kissed her chastely on the mouth, simply pressing her lips to Lady's. "Want to see what happens in the next game?" Trish murmured, her hands sliding around to fist in Lady's hair.

Lady grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled the demoness down beside her. "Of course I do."

* * *

Comments and criticisms are welcomed; this probably needs extensive revision work. If you liked it, let me know. This might get a sequel or plot if people are interested. :)


End file.
